The Genderbend Formula
by waitingformysnowday
Summary: "You're a girl,Sherlock!" Dean laughed "You're femlock! No, Sherlock… Charlotte!" "This is very unessecary, Dean." Cas muttured. "You don't look bad though." Sam said. "How does it feel?" John asked "everybody SHUT UP!"... So Sherlock got turned into a girl(that's not the only thing that happens, there's a deeper plot and someone else gets genderbent too.)
1. The Formula

This used to be in Wattpad because it was the only mobile I had but now I'm transferring it here.

John pulled out his phone from his pocket. It was a text from Sherlock.

New case. Head to Scotland Yard immediately -SH

John sighed and turned on his heel and walked straight to Scotland Yard. He was supposed to meet Mike at a nearby pub but Sherlock requested for him so he's going to him right away. He doesn't really get tired of being dragged around like this. Even though people get pissed off by Sherlock Holmes, John didn't mind him much. He actually kinda enjoys his company.

He was only 3 blocks away so he decided to walk the way. He liked the cold London air and calming streets compared to the Afghanistan gunpowder and noise. But he would love an adventure once and a while.

When he reached Scotland Yard, he was greeted by Sherlock who was in the middle of wearing his dark blue coat.

"It's a cold November night, John. You should wear something warmer." Sherlock muttered. "We've got a case and it has something to do with this." He pulled out a small box with a tiny keyhole. He handed it to John who carefully weighed it. It was light but there was a rattling inside. "It's a ring worth 34M dollars. Our thief stole it from a Madame Kristine and killed her. We could return it to her family or use it to find our thief and murderer."

"And exactly how are we going to do that?" John asked, holding up the black box to the street light.

A man bumped into him, causing him to drop the box. "Oops, sorry." He said hastily before picking up the box and giving it to John and hastily hurried away. Sherlock grabbed the box from John and shook it vigorously. He then looked at the man and the man turned around before breaking into a run.

"Like that." Sherlock muttered and ran after the thief, closely followed by John. Oh God how he missed this.

The man wore a suit and a cape like a magician that was black on the outside but silk violet on the inside. He had red short hair and a beard and his eyes were purple.

They were led into an abandoned building. As the thief climbed up the stairs, Sherlock closely followed and John stopped for a minute to catch his breath. He let Sherlock go first and he looked to his left. There was a perfectly good elevator right there. John climbed in and pressed the highest number on the elevator.

Meanwhile, Sherlock climbed the 3rd floor until he managed to grab the thief's foot and pull on it. The thief slipped and hit his nose on a step, causing it to bleed immediately. He pulled out a knife and started slashing at his feet. Sherlock narrowly missed being stabbed on the arm and grabbed his wrist and twisted. The thief let out a gasp of pain and let go of the knife. It cluttered down a few steps. Sherlock was about to grab it when he felt something hard hit his cheek. He tasted blood in his mouth and he accidentally let the man slip away.

"John!" Sherlock called out.

The thief climbed to the fifth floor. He was about to enter a room when the elevator opened revealing a surprised John. John pulled his gun out and said "Don't move or I will kill you."

The thief looked at him for a long time. There was something off about him but John couldn't put his finger on it. There was something in his eyes... John blinked a few times. He felt hands shaking his shoulders. Sherlock was in front of him, shaking him harshly. "John? John can you hear me?"

John blinked again "Sherlock? When did you get here?"

"John are you drunk? You let him slip away! Let's go." Sherlock grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway. It was dark and the were a lot of doors but light was pouring out at the door at the end of the hallway.

"He went in there." Sherlock said, slowing down to keep quieter.

"How'd you know?" John asked.

"Didn't you see him? He was right in front of you."

"The only thing I remember was aiming my gun at him and the next thing I knew, you were shaking me. What's going on?"

Sherlock glanced back at him. John could see the worry in his eyes. He shouldn't have said anything.

"We'll get you to a hospital later but can you finish the case?"

"I'm a doctor and I've never seen anything like this. Maybe I've been drugged. I don't know. I haven't eaten anything for the last-" John stopped talking and said "Don't worry about me,I'm fine."

They barged into the door. The man was standing mixing potions. Sherlock clicked his gun, removing the safety. The man turned to them with his purple piercing eyes. There was a soft thud as the gun dropped on the floor.

"Sherlock, what did you-"

"I can't move." Sherlock said through gritted teeth. "There's something wrong. I can't move."

The man smiled revealing pointy teeth. He started to speak in a scratchy, American voice "Say hello to the doctor for me, would you boys? This ring was to only catch your attention now I'm using you to catch The Doctor's attention. Tell him something big is coming. Something much more than his wimsey science. Now Sherly, be a dear and drink this formula for me."

"What are you doing, just stop this!" John cried as Sherlock stiffly walked up to the man.

"Don't worry, It's not fatal. In fact, you might thank me for it." The man said, taking out a small vail from his glove. "I'm not the main problem here, trust me. Cheers, darling." the man smiled.

Sherlock just stared at the man. He didn't seem scared or confused or desperate or anything. He seemed curious. He was curious. This was something new. Something interesting.

"Finally" Sherlock muttered before holding his breath and drinking the contents of the vial in one gulp.


	2. The tardis

"Okay Doctor, we helped you defeat a garrison of Daleks, saved 4 planets, killed the monster at one of the planets, saved 3 cities and bought you milk, can we go home now?" Dean asked harshly- a little too harshly than he meant to.

The Doctor stopped drinking fom his milk carton and looked down sadly. "Well, I didn't know you thought about it that way." He sighed.

"Doctor wait, I-"  
"Doctor, please do't do that-"  
The winchesters started speaking all at once.

"No, no, it's fine!" The Doctor turned his back on them "Just go. Call your angel friend to get you out."

Dean sighed. This was the fourth time he acted like that but whenever they would stay, The Doctor woud pop back to his regular self. But you have to admit, it did make you feel guilty. "Cas, mind getting your ass down here."

"You now space is just soooooo great but it gets soooooo boring marveling at it alone. Hi, Castiel."

Castiel appeared behind the Winchesters, making them jump "Hello, Doctor. Hello Dean. Hello Sam."

"Cas could you poof us out of he-" Dean started but The Doctor let out a long, loud sigh. "I'm still alone." He sighed.

"Cas could you get us out of-"  
*Sigh*  
"Cas could you-"  
"SO ALONE"  
"Cas-"  
*sigh*  
"C-"  
"FOREVER ALONE"

"Goddammit Doctor, fine, we'll stay!"

The Doctor turned around with a huge smile on his face "Right, get to work then! Cas, you stay with us, the more, the merrier!" The Doctor started running around the tardis controls, fliping switches and typing in coordinates.

"Welcome aboard, Cas." Dean muttered as they walked to the rails and held on.

"Ok, lad! Next stop, London! Sweet London!" The Doctor said, clapping his hands together. "There's been some massive strange chemical reactions going on there. SO strange and SO massive that the tardis could track it from across the galaxy. You don't get it but chemicals started moving by themselves and converging. Unseperable Chemicals get separated and other chemicals combine to make elements that aren't even in the periodic table of elements! Awesome, isn't it?"

The Doctor pulled a lever and the tardis whirred to life.

"It's gonna be a bumpy ride lads, even more than usual. The chemical action is rejecting the tardis." The doctor screamed through the noise.

"Shoudn't we just and near the chemical reaction and not directly in it?" Sam screamed back.

The Doctor thought for a while and said "Nah, this is more fun! GERONIMO!"

A few lights popped. The tardis started shaking uncontrollably. It felt more like a crashing than a landing. The three men held on to the rails for dear life while THe Doctor just laughed at the pure exitment of a falling tardis.

short chapter, but I told you I love ending in cliff hangers :)

with a smile, Ellie


	3. The Femlock

John bit his lip and watched with wide eyes. Sherlock finished the formula and grimanced.

"Tastes like grape."

"I love grape." The man smiled. "Tell the doctor G.B. said hi." And he jumped off the window. John ran towards Sherlock and started checking for his everything- pulse, temperature, etc.

"How do you feel?" John asked.

"Dizzy like what you felt in the hallway maybe because he was controlling me but it started when he let me go so it couldn't have been the formula."

"Then do you have any feeling associated with the formula?"

Sherlock pursed his lips "There's a bad taste of grape left in my mouth. I'm not a big fan of grapes. Did you remember when-"

Sherlock fell on the floor and hugged his stomach. "Sherlock!" John called. "What's wrong, what do you feel?"

"Like my insides are breaking apart" Sherlock heaved. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead and his eyes were shut.

Through Sherlock's gasps of air and screams, John heard the tardis just outside the hall. _The Doctor would know what to do,_ John thought. "I'll be right back, Sherlock. The Doctor is here."

As John stood up, Sherlock grabbed his hand. "D-don't leave me… please." Sherlock whispered. His eyes were fluttering and his hand was wet with sweat. John felt sorry for him. It should have been him who drank the formula and not him. "The Doctor is here. He could help, remember him?"

"Wibbly wobbly ,timey wimey." Sherlock smiled, recalling his last adventure with The Doctor.

"Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey." John confirmed. He squeezed Sherlock's hand before he ran to the corridor.

The Tardis took up the entire corridor so he couldn't see the other side. The doors of the tardis burst open, revealing a smiling Doctor, a tired Sam, a time-sick Dean, and a Castiel.

"Eyy! John Watson! He-lo, Doctor! Always wanted to call someone else doctor to see how it feels." The Doctor clasped John's hand and hugged him with his other arm. "I've brought Sam and Dean too! Remember them?"

"Yes, how can I forget?" John asked, shaking Sam and Dean's hands "Sherlock and I nearly died."

"haha, yes…" The Doctor laughed uncomfortably. "Well… What do you think of my new face?"

"You regenerated then?"

"mhmm! What do you think, do you like my bow tie?"

"Not really."

"Well, bow ties are cool."

"Anyway, Doctor, Sherlock needs help."

"Yes I know, I always thought his lack of emotions was a sign of problems at home."

"Not that kind of help. As in your help. A psychopath called G.B. was messing with us to get your attention. Sherlock drank something and now he's sick. Is he dying?"

"No, not really. It's ok, everything's fine. Gavin Brody is actually a human and he's part of this cult that's sworn to protect the course of time. They make sure things go according to plan which means that they know past, present, and future. He can't tell exactly what's gonna happen to help us but he can give hints. When he's near then something is coming. Something big. Where's Sherlock?"

"Down the hall." John said, leading them to the lab.

When they reached the door, Sherlock was standing with his back towards him. His hair was longer and he was thinner.

"Sherlock?" John asked.

"John- what's wrong with my voice?!" He turned around and faced them. The doctor was there with the Winchesters and Castiel. Their mouths fell open- even Castiel who's eyes grew wider. The Doctor's mouth opened too but the sides curved into the slightest smile.

"What's wrong with my face. Hello doctor, what's with the bowtie? Ahem, this voice is strange." Sherlock touched his neck and suddenly grabbed it. "Why is my neck so smooth? What's wrong with me?! Answer me honestly! John, Dean."

"You're female Sherlock!" Dean laughed "You're femlock! No, Sherlock… Charlotte!"

"What?!" Sherlock asked. He ran to the half drained sink and stared at his reflection. His hair was longer so his bangs covered his right brow. His eyebrows were thinner and he had thinner lips and a paler completion. He still had his cheekbones but he had sharp eyes and long eyelashes. His (or her. I think I'll go with her now) _her_ hair reached a few inches below her shoulders. It was wavy until it curled at the end.

"You don't look bad." Sam admitted.

"But I'm a girl!" Sherlock squeaked in her higher voice.

"Amazing." The Doctor said "How is that possible? The chemical compounds…"

"He made me drink something." Sherlock said. "The G.B. man."

"Gavin? Really? Stick out your tongue."

Sherlock stuck out her tongue and The Doctor took out a popsicle and pressed it on Sherlock's tongue. When he took it out, there was a deep purple stain running through half of the stick.

"I'll keep this for analysis." The Doctor muttered, running to the tardis.

"He could have just killed me." Sherlock moaned.

"No, he couldn't have" The Doctor said, stopping in his tracks and facing them "He did this for a reason. Small things might be insignificant but they're clues. Gavin is smart. He knows how to hide clues. He hides them very well so that the cult won't accuse him of telling us the future. Something big is coming. Something really big and we don't know what and all we've got is this purple popsicle stick."


	4. The Warning

"Cas, do you mind buying me some pie? It's been a while since I ate decent apple pie." Dean said, leaning back on his chair to look at Cas behind him. He was looking through books in the Doctor's bookcase.

They were in one of the Doctor's rooms. It had a comfy rug in the middle and gold walls. In the right wall was a painting of a man with curly hair and in a coat that looked like a bunch of different materials of cloth sewed together. He was with a girl who hugged him and leaned back with one leg raised. She had the same extremely curly hair and she was in a polka dot dress. Chairs faced the front wall which was a gigantic mirror with the view of the universe floating by. The left wall was a full bookcase and behind the chairs was a fireplace spouting green fire that doesn't go out and doesn't cause much mess and smoke.

"Would you be able to find America from here?" Dean asked Cas who started counting money in his trench coat. "Of course" and with the swish of his wings, he was gone.

He appeared behind a convenience store and was about to enter when he felt a hand grab his trench coat from behind. He immediately took out his knife and twisted to face his attacker and stabbed. The attacker wore a robe that covered his whole body and a hood that hid his face. The knife went straight through in him but he didn't even wince. Cas pulled the knife out and there wasn't a single drop of blood.

Cas looked at his attacker horridly. He could feel the face under the hood smile and a deep voice said "Don't worry fallen one. I won't kill you unless you keep your nose out of the mission. They sent me and now I'm going to send your friends a little message."

After a few minutes of roaming the tardis halls, he finally found the doctor who was in the control room, examining the purple popsicle.

"Hello, Doctor." Sherlock greeted blandly as he walked beside him.

"Hello Sherlock, Charlotte, I don't know which you prefer."

Sherlock stood there for a few minutes before saying "Don't you ever leave this room?"

"She doesn't like being alone, you know."

"She?"

"the tardis!"

"oh"

"Yeah, sometimes it's just me and her." The Doctor smiled up at the tardis fondly before continuing his work. There was another silence until the Doctor said.

"Amazing, look at these chemical compounds. I've been examining the think you have in taken." The Doctor whispered mostly to himself "They have the power to completely bend a person's will once you drink but it has an extra element- iodine- which transfers the effects so that it won't change your will, it will change your gender."

"Salt changed me into a girl?" Sherlock asked.

"Afraid so. So this is a major clue though. Something big is coming and it wants to make followers. Controlling a person is by force. Changing their will makes them think they're doing what's right."

Just then, Dean burst into the room, panic stricken and sweaty probably from running in the tardis.

"Castiel." He puffed "Something is wrong with Cas."


	5. The Replacement

Dean led The Doctor and Sherlock to the sitting room. Castiel's blood soaked the carpet. John sat next to Sam who tried to fix his wounds. John was gripping Cas' right wrist for some reason.

"How's he doing, doctor Watson?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know, really. He's possessing the body which means the body isn't really working anymore. When you possess a body, the body stops and you control it. What's the point of putting in effort to beating a heart when all you need is the legs and the arms and the senses? And if anything does get broken, you could just patch it up together. No big deal. So it's not the body that's injured- it's his soul. Meaning, they used an angel blade to harm him."

"Is he dying?" Dean interrupted. Tears brimmed his eyes. _But he will come back, right? He always comes back._

John slightly loosened his grip on Cas' wrist. Blood sputtered out and a bright light shown from where the blood is coming from.

"His spirit is leaking out. The body is not repairing itself. Only he can save himself but he lost too much spirit- too much power- to do anything."

"So we just sit here and let him _die?!_" Dean cried.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"How about let him live. Maybe after some time he could bring more soul back and then repair the wounds." Sam said.

"Or we could let another driver take place." Sherlock said.

They all turned to him "What?" John asked.

"Think about it. If we let the soul of the guy he's possessing- the natural soul or the one that's been with the body since birth- take over, he could get the body going again and the body could heal the wounds again. Just like before Cas possessed him. And with the organs not being used for a long time, it could easily repair the body in a few hours."

"So let me get this straight, Charlotte." Dean said, holdin up his hand "We let old Jimmy take over and he will jump start the body and repair the wounds faster?"

Sherlock nodded and said "Don't call me Charlotte."

"If you want to change your clothes then turn to the right and look for the first door you see to your left side." The Doctor told him.

"Why would I want to change my clothes?" Sherlock slowly asked.

The Doctor shrugged "Maybe you would want to wear… girl garments?"

Sherlock pursed his/her (confused but going for her) lips and said "John, come along." She grabbed John's arm and left the room.

The Doctor rubbed his hands together and pulled up his sleeve. He closed his eyes and placed his hands on both sides of Cas' forehead.

"Can you do it, doc?" Dean asked.

"I can get into his head so maybe I can shift him from Castiel to…." He opened his eyes. The wounds suddenly closed and Castiel opened his eyes.

He didn't do anything. He just looked at the three men hovering above him. He took a deep breathe and said "I…" His eyes widened. "I can talk again." He blinked a couple of times. "I'm in control!" He was about to stand up when he fell on his back "I'm in pain!"

"Jimmy?" Sam asked.

"Yes?" Jimmy asked, looking at him.

"It's really you then?" Sam smiled.

"Yes." Jimmy chuckled. "It's been a while."

"Jimmy, you know this won't last, right?" The Doctor said, looking at him. He didn't show much movement to indicate his expressions but his eyes gave away everything just like how it gave away his true age. He was sorry. The Doctor wanted nothing more than to let this man go. To let Jimmy live with his family but that was not an option.

Jimmy's smile slightly disappeared "No. I know. I was awake the whole time. When Castiel is ready, I'll let him take over."

The Doctor smiled sadly. "Thank you, Jimmy Novak."

"My pleasure" Jimmy clapped his hands together "So. A secret order, Sherlock a girl, multiple internal bleedings in my back. Where do we begin?"


End file.
